Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 62
Suggestions ReDead vs. Wallmaster Two of the scariest creatures in the Zelda series. They're both zombie-like, and they usually harass the player in some way: ReDeads paralyze Link with their screams, while Wallmasters try to drag him back to the entrance of a dungeon. Diachronos (talk) 18:03, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Point taken, but it seems like things like this fight spring up a lot. Portal-Kombat :: : When was the last time we had something other than an "interesting character vs interesting character" fight in the ToC? Diachronos (talk) 18:13, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't think its great, but once again, its a change of pace. Maybe something like this would be better for the week of Halloween though (just a thought). --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:19, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : I think Joe has a good idea. I'll support it if it comes up on the week of Halloween.--MaloMart (talk) 19:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Blah. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : It's different, but I'm not in to it.'-- C2' / 19:46, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : its been tried so many times before and isnt very exciting but we need an enemy v enemy fight for a change Oni Link 19:52, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : I think a battle of the creepy creatures sounds fun to me! The Midna (talk) 21:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : If this doesn't make it, I'll hold onto it for the last week of October. Diachronos (talk) 21:39, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : :No offense, but I feel like I've seen this kind of fight suggested quite a bit lately. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:52, October 5, 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm, gimme. --AuronKaizer ''' 14:42, October 5, 2009 (UTC) : : My feelings on this are mixed Oddball 464 04:22, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Postman vs. Sakon Battle of the odd men who run funny. DragonPhoenix13 (talk) : : It's a bit of a stretch. Portal-Kombat : : Weak connection and not very interesting, --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:19, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : why not? Oni Link 19:10, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah, what Joe said. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : A touch....dull.-- C2' / 19:45, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Pretty good connection, but not enough connections, in my opinion. The Midna (talk) 21:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Err... --Auron'Kaizer ' 14:42, October 5, 2009 (UTC) : : Not very interesting Oddball 464 04:22, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Bug-Catching Net vs. Fishing Rod At first, both look like simple tools for catching wildlife. However, when one looks past those simple appearances, they harbor intense magical properties that can aid heroes against even the evilest of villains. The Bug-Catching Net is infused with the power of the Master Sword, and can reflect even the darkest of dark magic. The Fishing Rod...ok, so it's not really magical, but it's shiny and can distract evil warlocks with plans for world-domination that apparently have ADD. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : just dont like those connections Oni Link 19:37, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : :I know of those glitches. I used to beat Ganondorf in TP with the latter. :P-- C2' / 19:43, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm, interesting. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:46, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : I get it, but it's not all that interesting. And let me just state for the record that I was the one who first said the "Ganondorf has ADD" thing.--MaloMart (talk) 19:56, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Intriguing. Portal-Kombat : :Who says we need to be serious all the time? Besides, it's a good connection. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:52, October 5, 2009 (UTC) : : Smart thinking, but lame fight. Less is more, as they say. --Auron'Kaizer ' 14:42, October 5, 2009 (UTC) : : Not a big fan of item v item Oddball 464 04:22, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Darkhammer vs. General Onox It's been reasonably like before so here it is again. Both are giant ball and chain weilding bosses (one is a mini boss and the other is a final boss but remember Twilight princess has been played more) and both are heavily armored and appear to be reptiles Oni Link : :I still like it.'-- C2' / 19:44, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : I still don't like it, but I acknowledge that it's a good connection. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:45, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Still like it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:46, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : They use my favorite weapon from TP. Diachronos (talk) 21:38, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Balanced, and awesome. Portal-Kombat : : I've been looking to see Darkhammer in here for a long time. Sure, he'll lose big, but it'll be nice to see him.--MaloMart (talk) 01:14, October 5, 2009 (UTC) : : You're fired. --AuronKaizer ' 14:42, October 5, 2009 (UTC) : : I'll support, just because I'm tired of seeing this fight. Oddball 464 04:22, October 6, 2009 (UTC) : : not that i ooppose supports on my fight but cant you give a better reason then sick of seeing it? That could make people think a fight will eventually get in no matter how good it is. Oni Link 18:03, October 6, 2009 (UTC) : : Meh, may as well support, it's much better than anything else that's been suggested (including mine). Besides, it's going to win anyway. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 04:37, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Guru-Guru vs. Happy Mask Salesman I'm resuggesting this one. First of all, both first appear in Ocarina of Time, then have a Terminian counterpart. Then they each appear in an Oracle game (Guru-Guru in Oracle of Seasons, and Happy Mask Salesman in Oracle of Ages.) Also, they are both associated with a song. Guru-Guru with the Song of Storms, and the Happy Mask Salesman with the Song of Healing. On top of all of that, they each go CRAZY at Link on parts of Ocarina of Time and Majora’s Mask, though they seem to have a happy personality. The Midna (talk) 21:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Many connections, and I like most of them.-- C2' / 21:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Nope, still don't like it at all. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 22:28, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : I still like it. Portal-Kombat : :I like both of these characters, but I (still) just don't get this fight. The connections seem pretty strained to me. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:52, October 5, 2009 (UTC) : : Aye. --AuronKaizer ' 14:42, October 5, 2009 (UTC) : : Very interesting Oddball 464 04:22, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Comments Sorry if mine sucks...it's more of a joke than anything else. I have a "normal" fight coming next week. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:41, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Grr, when people apologize for their bad suggestions, it's not as much fun taking the urine out of it. --AuronKaizer ' 14:42, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::That's why the cowards like me do it. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 17:33, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::I'll get you yet, Powerpuff Girls! --AuronKaizer ' 04:25, October 6, 2009 (UTC) "If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks." Does this mean that Oni Dark Link can't resuggest Dark Dragon vs. Stallord for another two weeks (assuming Darkhammer vs. General Onox wins, which it looks like it's going to)? Technically Dark Dragon and Onox are the same character, but in terms of appearance, abilities, etc. they are very different. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 17:40, October 5, 2009 (UTC) you know i was wondering that my self and decided that even if i am i wont suggest it. I'll give everyone a break from that fight for at least a while before bringing it back (much like my current suggestion) Oni Link 17:46, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Heh I put a space in for you, much easier to read, hope you don't mind!-- C2''' / 14:47, October 11, 2009 (UTC)